


Sugar Me Up

by Rohirrim_Writer



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Dog Sven (Disney), F/F, F/M, Human Olaf (Disney), Past Anna/Hans (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rohirrim_Writer/pseuds/Rohirrim_Writer
Summary: Kristoff's carpentry business is everything to him. It's given him the freedom to live the life he's always wanted. When that's threatened, how far will he go to keep it?Anna's ready to get back in the game after her fiance left instead of signing the prenup Elsa had insisted on. She has so much love to give and a lot of money to give also.Why not find a way to do both?
Relationships: Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter length in this story will vary, but if I post a short chapter, I will try and post two at a time.

**Kristoff’s POV**

Kristoff loved making things with his hands. He loved the freedom owning his own business gave him. He loved working with the wood. The thing about carpentry is, people have to actually _ buy  _ what you make. And Kristoff’s business had been in the red for longer than he cared to admit. 

After crunching the numbers, crunching the numbers  _ again _ , and then crumpling the invoices in his fist, Kristoff turned to drinking. This wasn’t something he did often. He mostly kept something around for when any one of his innumerable cousins came over. He checked the expiration date on them just to be safe before cracking one open. 

Miraculously, no solution came to him. So he cracked open another and another. Which is how, absolutely sloshed, he stumbled on the site. 

Kristoff got drunk as a last hurrah. A final stand before saluting his freedom goodbye for corporate America. Kristoff had not got drunk to google ‘how to make loads of money fast’ and make an account on a site that he was pretty sure was primarily for women. 

The site let him do it though, apparently there are people out there as desperate to give away their money, as there are to take it. If there was money being given out, Kristoff would take it, at least drunk Kristoff would. Drunk Kristoff was amenable to a great many things. 

Drunk Kristoff was thinking about how uncomfortable it was to wear a tie. Drunk Kristoff was thinking about sitting at a desk all day in a windowless room staring at a computer screen until he had a migraine. Drunk Kristoff was already missing the smell of cedar and pine. 

He opened that last beer in the six pack and took a swig. He pulled up the file folder on his computer and opened the pictures. Inside were a bunch of images from his old digital camera. He spent a while scrolling through before he found a few that seemed suitable. In one he was smiling at the camera with his face squished against Sven’s with the Grand Canyon in the background. In another he’s wearing his lucky Henley and leaning on the hood of his 1974 Jensen Healey convertible. 

He needed something to reel in the ladies if he’s going to have any hope at all of this plan working. He scrolled through his folders but nothing really stood out to him when he found it. It was the mirror pic he took as a before photo when he was going to start going to the gym (he really had been going to do it that time), but never actually had. Still, he looked good, and he didn’t have his shirt on which is what he was going for. 

He only needed three photos but there was this really good one his mom had taken last Christmas and it’s nice and close up. So he posted that one too. 

The website had also asked for things like ‘interests and hobbies’. He’d put down the first things that came to mind. Working on his car. Taking Sven hiking. Harvesting wood. Working with wood. 

Next is what he looked for in a romantic partner.  _ Money,  _ he thought. He wrote,  _ someone to walk my dog with _ instead.

He didn’t even bother to look it over. He pushed submit and closed his laptop. 

* * *

**Anna’s POV**

Olaf had been joking when he mentioned it over lunch, Anna’s sure of it. Only, the longer the idea sat in her head, the more sense it made. 

She’d been pursued for her money before. Why not put it all in the open from the start? Then she’d never have to doubt, to be insecure, to wonder if they wanted her or her bank account. It would all be there out in the open. 

At least this way her money would actually be able to help someone. Instead of what? Paying for extravagant lunches and white wine spritzers with equally as wealthy friends? Buying outfits to wear to charity events and uncomfortable dinners with her parents? 

She didn’t really think she would do it, not really. 

Not when she opened up the website. 

Not when she paid the $19.99 fee. 

Not when she meticulously picked out pictures of herself, making sure that she looks  _ just so  _ in each and every one of them. 

Not when she clicked submit.

Not when she started scrolling through profiles. 

Not even when she responded to one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Kristoff's POV**

Kristoff woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and a dull throbbing at his temples. He’d fallen asleep on the couch which was about three sizes too small for him. Sven licked the hand that hung over the edge of the couch, silently begging for his morning walk. 

He was regretting every life decision he had ever made while he went to the sink to get a drink. He ducked his head down and drank, not bothering to find a cup. 

He’s still feeling like shit when he gets back from Sven’s walk, but the fresh air has done him some good. 

He took out his laptop to check his website and email. Naively hoping more customer orders have magically appeared. 

That wasn’t what he found. 

He slapped a hand over his face and groaned. 

The stupid dating website. He’d actually gone and made a profile on a  _ dating  _ website. For  _ sugar babies _ . He wasn’t even sure if that qualified as a dating profile. It was more like, well, an  _ advertisement _ . 

What’s worse is he had 23 unread messages in his inbox.

It had  _ worked.  _

He spends the rest of the day sifting through messages. He’s supposed to be making a mid- century coffee table out of walnut. 

The first one is better than he expected. 

_ Hi. _

He doesn’t bother to respond. 

The second is slightly more along the lines of what he expected. 

_ Hello Handsome. Want to chat? _

The third, fourth, fifth, start to establish a pattern. 

_ I’ll pay you $250 a month allowance and $100 extra for overnights. _

_ Don’t respond if you don't like pegging. _

_ U cn rock my boat ny time bb boy ;) _

He was ready to close the whole thing out and go take a shower, and not the sexy kind, when he gets to  _ it _ : 

_ Hi, my name is Anna. I saw that you have a car in your profile picture. Does it have a name? I don’t know why I’m asking that. My car doesn’t have a name. But my dad said that any man who cares about his car has a name for it? Not that I showed my dad your profile! He’s just had this car since before my sister and I were born that we are never allowed to touch. She’s named Cherise. I guess I do know why I asked you. I just saw your profile and really wanted to talk to you but I wasn’t sure how and I’m sure that everyone is asking about your dog. I mean how could they not ask about your dog! He’s ADORABLE. I think I might be a little bit in love with him. What’s his name? I KNOW your dog is going to have a name. It is a he right? He looks like a he. I think I should stop typing now. I’m probably approaching the word limit. Is there a word limit for these things? How do I check that? Wait, I should probably ask support about that. Maybe it’s in the FAQ. Bye Kristoff! _

He read the message three times just to be sure he understood it all. It’s a disaster. A shit show really. But he’s also intrigued? Maybe even a little charmed, despite himself.

He clicked the little icon next to her name,  _ Anna,  _ and ended up on her profile page. There are eight different photos of her and he’s a little bit ashamed to admit the one where she's at the beach wearing a white bikini is his favorite. 

She’s taken the time to fill out each and every field thoroughly. Her interests include: _ skiing, bicycling, playing the piano, flowers  _ (Kristoff isn’t really sure how flowers can be a hobby but okay), and  _ museums.  _

For her perfect first date, something Kristoff hadn’t even filled out, she’d put a  _ picnic _ .

When it came to what she looked for in a romantic partner she had yet again put more effort into one question than Kristoff had his entire profile. 

_ Funny, generous, kind, patient, supportive… _

He stopped reading. None of those sounded like him. Except funny. He could be pretty funny sometimes. Sven thought so. 

He should close the page. No, he should delete his profile and be done with it. 

Only she had these freckles all over and big blue eyes. There was a picture of her volunteering at an animal shelter. She’s covered in six different kittens (which in hindsight he decided is actually his favorite picture, he screenshots it to his phone). 

She was  _ younger  _ than him for fucks sake. Her profile said she’s 22. He’s 26. He had let himself forget what kind of site this was, why people were here. Why  _ he  _ was there. How was he supposed to take money from a twenty-two year old girl? 

He should really leave it alone. 

He doesn’t. 


	3. Chapter 3

Anna’s phone chimed with a notification while she was out with Elsa. They were picking out dresses for the 18th Annual Arendelle Foundation Charity Ball and while it was normally the kind of thing Anna enjoyed, she didn’t enjoy having Gerda nitpick every dress she actually  _ liked. _

She became very eager to try on Gerda’s suggestions when she saw the icon on her screen. Once safely sequestered alone in the changing room she opened the notification. 

Anna had only responded to one profile on  _ Sweet Benefits.  _ There was no suspense around who the message was from, only what it said. Well, she had  _ received _ a  _ few  _ messages from other people. But Anna had been disinterested to say the least. 

_ My rate is $3500 allowance a month, $5000 for boyfriend benefits. No haggling. _

_ Show me your feet.  _

_ Good thing we’re both looking for something sweet, because I bet that pussy tastes like a Red Hot.  _

_ RAY BAN SUNGLASSES $60 LIMITED TIME ONLY _

She’d been tempted to delete her account but every morning she deleted the latest round of ‘r u a natural redhead’ messages instead and the account remained. Just another day, I’ll give it another day, became her motto. Nevertheless, if this was another message offering to  _ lick her boots _ and she had to try on all these dresses for nothing, today might just be the day she retired it. 

Her heart stopped when she saw the name  _ Kristoff _ . She accidentally closed out of the app twice and almost deleted the message in question before she was able to still her jittering hands long enough to execute the task. 

_ Hello Anna. Thank you for your message. I guess I should answer your questions. My car’s name is Lonnie. You don’t have to think up a reason to message me, I’m not very good at talking, so your questions work just fine. You’re actually the first one to ask about my dog. His name is Sven. And yes he’s a boy. I don’t think these things have a word limit and you’re welcome to make these messages as long as you want. I don’t really know what to write. I’ve never done this before.  _

“Anna? What’s taking so long? Do you need help?” Elsa called through the door. Anna rushed to close out her phone and shove on one of the dresses. 

“No! Everything is fine. I just can’t get the zipper.” She tripped over the hem coming out the door, falling into Elsa who reached out to steady her.

“Anna!” Elsa admonished with a laugh.

“Oops, sorry!” She felt giddy. 

“Turn around, let me get the zipper.” She did as she was told.

“Do you like it?” Elsa moved around to stand in front of her, arms holding her away so she could take it in. 

“What? Oh! The dress. Yes, I think it’s wonderful. Let’s get it.” Anna hadn’t even looked in the mirror yet. 

“Oh good! I’m ready for some fro-yo. On second thought something more substantial, I think we’re both a little tipsy on champagne.” Anna hadn’t  _ had  _ any of the champagne, but that was beside the point. Elsa had picked her dress thirty minutes ago after a little heated debate with Gerda, leaving her little else to do but sip complimentary champagne. Anna had never been able to stick up to the assistant their father hired to, make sure they ‘properly represented the family name,’ like Elsa.

Once she’d gotten the seal of approval from Gerda she still had to be fitted. She itched to get back to her phone the entire time, fidgeting so much the tailor had to kindly ask her to be still multiple times. 

When she could finally go back into the dressing room she didn’t even bother to change before plopping down on an ottoman to type out her reply. 

_ I love your dog’s name. Is it Scandinavian? I like your car's name too. Lonnie is a good name for a yellow car. Yellow is my favorite color actually. All the best things in life are yellow. Sunshine. Sunflowers. Lemons. Canaries. Goldfish. Except chocolate. Chocolate is the best thing in the world and it’s not yellow. What’s your favorite color? You might want to be careful what you wish for. I can think up as many questions for you as you can answer. If you’re nervous don’t worry it’s my first time too. Doing something like this! It’s my first time doing something like this. I have to go, but I really want to talk to you more. Maybe you could tell me about the Grand Canyon? I’ve never been. Crap! I g2g bye! _

“Anna come on, I’m hungry!” She rushed out of the dress and into her clothes.

“Coming!” She crammed her phone into her purse and opened the door. 

They were sitting in a bistro eating their midmorning meal when Elsa finally asked, “So who was the message from?”

It stopped Anna’s fork halfway to her mouth, eggs benedict dripping down onto her plate. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She played dumb.

“Oh come on, Anna. The notification at the boutique. You were on the verge of a Vesuvius level meltdown and then all of a sudden you’re dancing around. You gave Gerda a  _ kiss on the cheek _ .” Playing dumb never had worked on Elsa. 

“It was just a friend.” Anna said. She picked up her glass of orange juice as elegantly as possible and took a sip. 

“A friend.” Elsa said slowly. She didn’t seem convinced. 

“I hadn’t heard from them in a while.” Anna shrugged, picking at the asparagus on her plate, with no intention to eat it. 

“It’s not...it wasn’t Hans was it?” Elsa sobered. 

“No it was not Hans! Give me a little credit, Elsa.” Anna realized how loudly she’d responded and shrunk back into herself. 

“I’m sorry. I just worry about you, Anna.” Elsa reached across the table to take Anna’s hand in hers. “I’m glad you and your friend are talking again.”

“Me too.” Anna gave her a shy smile. 


	4. Chapter 4

It took Kristoff four days to finally send his response to Anna. He’d deleted and rewritten and deleted it enough times to drive himself crazy before he finally sent it. He’d looked over at Sven and imagined what he’d say, “ _ No harm can come from trying _ . _ Just go for it. _ ” It wasn’t until after all was said and done that he realized that yes, harm could come from trying, and that maybe he’d made a mistake. 

He didn’t give himself time to wallow in it. Instead he and Sven went out to his workshop and he set to work building a bespoke rocking chair he had on back order. The day passed easily after that. He enjoyed the feel of working the wood and watching the grains do the job of decorating for him. All he needed to do was add a laquer and nature would do the rest. 

He finished late, after the sun had already disappeared from the sky. He worked by flood light for a while before Sven came in the garage door from his adventures in the sprawling yard to whine for food. 

They walked through the late summer air, heavy with fireflies, to the house. The kitchen light was already on. He liked to leave a light in the window on during the days he worked late. It felt like he was coming home to something. 

He chucked a scoop of food into Sven’s bowl and contemplated dinner for himself. He’d missed lunch. He really meant to go to the refrigerator, he meant to get out some deli meat and condiments, he meant to go to the cutting board and make up his plate. He went straight to his computer instead. 

He told himself that he’s just checking emails, even as he opened the site. He wasn’t surprised to see the notification, but he was more excited than he thought he’d be, regardless. 

He read it over once, twice, three times before he sank back into the couch. 

She seemed too...innocent to be involved with something like this. She was...the girl next door. Not the dominatrix sugar mommy he’d expected from a site like this. He blushed even to think the word. 

What was she even on there for? None of the answers he could come up with were particularly  _ good  _ ones. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, after all,  _ he  _ was on here wasn’t he?

This time he didn’t second guess his response. He typed it up and sent it off  _ before  _ he could overthink it. 

_ My name and my dog’s name are both Norwegian. My family is from there. Lonnie was red when I got her, but I spent a couple of years fixing her up and now she has a fresh coat of paint. I like blue. I don’t know why I like it. I guess the sky is blue?  _

_ Don’t worry about it being your first time with this. We can figure it out together I guess? It’s just nice having somebody to talk to. It’s just me and Sven around here most of the time. We go on trips together. You saw that. The Grand Canyon was six years ago. We are trying to go to every National Park, so far we’ve been to 15. It was beautiful. The dirt was red, which meant that Sven was red, my boots were red, Lonnie was red. Again, I guess. The weird part was it was cold. I hadn’t planned for that. I didn’t realize it could snow in the desert like that and well… _

_ We want to go to The Everglades next. I’ve never been to the south. Have you ever been?  _

He realized how long ago the picture had been taken and started to second guess. Should he have used a six year old photo in his profile? Was that misleading? God, he’d talked about himself too much hadn’t he? He only asked her  _ one  _ question. She always asked him three or four. 

It wasn’t like he wouldn’t find out about her, she seemed more than happy to volunteer information about herself. He just couldn’t stop himself from waiting for the other shoe to drop. 


End file.
